Try Again
by TeddyRuxpin
Summary: Wolfram loves Yuri, but Yuri clearly only thinks of the blonde as a friend. What will happen when Wolf tries to seduce Yuri? Yaoi one-shot! Rated M for sex


Teddy: Okay, so I did the best bleeding job I could on this after months of working on it. Every moment of my free time, just so everyone is aware, was spent working on this! And I may have cheated a little and gotten someone to edit for me quite a bit (thanks L&L), but I did it all in the name of LOVE! CIC is my best mate, and I can't just let her go without trying my hardest. And if that means getting the help of another good friend, then so be it!

CIC, once again, I am SORRY! PLEASE forgive me! XO

Happy Readings, everyone, wish me luck! Here is my apology story!

* * *

My life is solely governed on principal. If I make a promise, or something is expected of me, it is my duty to uphold it and my honor. That's why, no matter what, I'll stand by Yuri. Even if we never get married for real, I'll be able to say that I was faithful to him until the end.

Mother pulled me aside earlier before she left for the Von Christ territory and pleaded with me to try and seduce him once again. Personally, I'd rather not, but Mother says that it would be beneficial for peace. If the humans see that Yuri is an accepting person, they'll see they can trust him to be their leader even more. So, if it ensured Yuri's safety, I'd do anything. And if that was…seducing, then so be it.

It's not that I didn't like the idea. I really was fond of him, I'd said as much to his face previously. But, I just didn't want to have to go through the discomfort or awkwardness. Yuri still seemed to think our engagement was just a joke, which in turn made me shy.

"Troublesome…" I muttered to myself as I stalked down the hall towards the library where Big Brother told me he'd seen Yuri disappear earlier.

It took me a few minutes of wandering up and down the tall aisles of books before I found him. He was nestled comfortably on a plush chair, stacks of books on either side. As I appeared, he looked around interestedly, lowering the book clutched in his hands. I glowered down at him and asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the nearest shelf, "Why are you hiding?"

He grinned up at me and closed the book, offering it up to me. I took it as he explained, "Reading the history books has made everything we've gone through make so much more sense!"

The cover of the book appeared to be ancient, pieces crumbled as I handled it carefully. I made a sound and put it off to the side, much to Yuri's confusion. Alright, now or never, Wolfram. I cleared my throat and started, "So, Wim- I mean…"

I cut myself off and flushed. I couldn't call him a Wimp. I had to try and call him by his name! Maybe then he'd realize I took our engagement seriously.

"Hey, Wolf, you feelin' okay? Want me to go get Cecilie, or Conrad-"

"NO, " I cut in immediately, my blood boiling at the thought of that stupidly smiling brother of mine that _always_ managed to steal my fiancé's attention. I coughed and continued, "I mean, no…_Yuri_…I feel fine."

I saw a faint blush tint his cheeks as his name passed my lips and I smirked with pleasure. He sat straight up in the chair and gaped up at me. But before he could side-track us once again, I said quickly, "How about we get out and take a walk together? I know a great trail that's close by."

Suspicion rose in his eyes as he narrowed them at me and asked, "You mean…right now?"

Irritation was starting to creep up, but I stuffed it back and forced myself to stay calm and muttered as kindly as I could muster, "Yes, the weather is perfect right now, won't you join me?"

I could hear my Mother's voice in my head telling me that soft words were the key with this thick headed dimwit fiancé. She didn't exactly use those words, but whatever. I merely grimaced and shook my head slightly, turning my attention once again on Yuri's idiotically gaping face. After a moment of regarding me warily, he threw one last questioning look up before standing and gently mumbling, "If you really want, Wolfram…"

Relief flooded me as I smiled warmly and led him out of the castle and down to the back gates. I pointed to the other side of the gardens and said, "The path starts over there, c'mon!"

I had already started off when I heard him call after me, "Wolfram, it looks like it might rain, maybe we should do something else?"

No, I was determined to take him on this walk. Mother said that secluded hikes had a higher chance of reaching a romantic end than other outings. I merely ignored him and continued on. I could hear him scrambling after me once I'd disappeared into the cover of the trees.

"Hey, wait up!" he cried, huffing slightly.

I merely smirked and kept facing up the slope of the trail. We were silent as we went along, the path growing steeper and steeper as we went. Only when we'd been at it for more than an hour did Yuri pant, "Hey, Wolf, think we could take a break?"

"Tired already? We're nearly to the crest; you can go a little longer can't you?" I called over my shoulder, my eyes sparkled with amusement. He knew I was saying 'Wimp' in my head. He pouted slightly, but pushed on resolutely. In a few minutes, I could feel the slope of the path beginning to decline. Relief flooded my straining legs.

I turned to tell Yuri that we could take a break now, but I was cut off by his suddenly rushing by me and down the hill. He was eager to prove that he wasn't as weak as I always said he was. I started after him, the rain that he predicted, finally starting its steady pouring, making the ground unstable. A few times, bits of earth crumbled away as I stepped down, but I always managed to catch my footing.

"Hey Yuri, slow down a little, you might slip!" I called from a ways behind him. He didn't appear to hear me, so I started down a little faster, fearing for his safety.

"C'mon, it's dangerous!" I called once again. This time he acknowledged my calls. He paused and turned to look back at me a few yards away.

Laughter crinkled his eyes as he yelled, "It's only a little rain, Wolfram!"

Just the fact that he was happy made me want to smile. But perhaps, both of us relaxed too soon. Just then, the rock he'd been perched on gave way. My eyes widened in shock as his arms cartweeled, trying to regain his balance. But it was no use, he began falling backwards. I shrieked his name in fear and started a mad scramble down after him. When I skidded to a halt next to him, he looked horrible. Mud covered him from head to toe, stray twigs still clung to his clothing, and his face was scratched. He lay gasping and clutching his side from where he had slammed into the tree that had abruptly stopped his freefall.

"Is anything broken? Do you need me to go get someone? Can you hear me? Yuri?" I asked, my voice shaking out of fright. It took a moment for him to gather his wits about him once again.

"Sorry, "he muttered sheepishly, attempting to grin up at me, but wincing.

"Don't talk Idiot King," I said harshly, fear making me panic and say rude things.

"Idiot King…? That's new." He commented, letting me help him into a standing position.

"Shut up…"

"We're always getting into these kinds of messes, eh Wolfram?" he asked jokingly, carefully stepping with me down the trail. Once again, we walked in silence, this time however we were awkwardly connected at the hip.

When we got back to the castle, we were soaked through, and shivering from the sudden cold wind. I hurried us down the halls to his room without a moment to lose. To my horror, we didn't run into anyone along the way. Of all the times when I didn't want nosy people around…

I tried to be as tender as I could as I sat him on his bed; he winced and clutched his side as I released him, but listened when I told him softly to stay put while I got towels and medical supplies. I sprinted down the hall to my own room and tugged out the bag I kept on hand just for these kinds of situations. I felt my heart beating rather rapidly against my ribcage and placed my hand shakily over the spot above it before running back.

"Take off your clothes Yuri, I'm gonna bandage you up." I said, reentering his bedroom and setting my bag next to him. Quickly I realized he was in no shape to move at all. He might've bruised some ribs. Gently, I pushed him back and muttered, "Let me help…"

"N-no, that's alright, I can do it!" he squeaked, trying to back away from me. I raised a brow in confusion, and then realization dawned. My own cheeks burned brightly as I stopped and pulled away from him. For a moment, we both sat on the bed in tense silence, and then I whispered, not daring to look into his eyes, "It's not what you're thinking. I only want to get you better, Yuri…"

I could hear the rain pattering steadily on the windows in the silence that followed. I was half tempted to run and jump out of one.

"Sorry…" he muttered. I looked up in surprise and saw him biting his lip, and looking anywhere but at me. Tentatively, I reached out and started unbuttoning the front of his black uniform. I had to keep my hands from shaking by biting the inside of my cheek.

Something about running my hands slowly further and further down his body across wet fabric was really…turning me on. I had to stop thinking that way, though. He didn't think of _me_ _that_ way. I would admit I was a little disappointed to see a white shirt underneath. I could almost see the faint tone of his skin underneath the opaque fabric though.

"P-please, Wolfram, just…leave me alone…" he breathed suddenly, as I started nearing the end of the line of buttons. His arms tried weakly pushing me away, but I merely brushed them back and continued.

"You'll get a cold if you-"I scolded, but cut myself off when my eyes finally rested on his pants.

"Mnh…" he whimpered, throwing his arm across his bright red face in embarrassment. "Don't look…"

I couldn't move, let alone look away. In complete astonishment I asked faintly, "Yuri…?"

"Your Majesty, one of the servants told us you'd been injured!" Conrad's sudden voice called, bursting into the room.

I sprang away before he caught sight of us in a compromising position, and Yuri curled quickly onto his side to hide his 'problem'. Conrad rushed to his side and asked kindly, "Yuri, do you need me to help with anything…?"

I was about to tell him that I had everything under control, but Yuri answered shrilly, "Yes!"

Was he that ashamed of me? Would he really rather be around Conrad than me? My lips pursed in displeasure as Conrad glanced to me for an answer to Yuri's sudden strange behavior. I muttered thickly, tears stinging my eyes, "I'll leave it to you, then…"

And with that, I spun on my heel and ran.

Yuri…you idiot…

~O~

The storm raged outside my windows, but I barely paid attention. My own tears felt more threatening at the moment. I gripped my pillow tighter to my chest as another round of sobs wracked my body. I hated crying, but this time, I just couldn't bring myself to stop.

I knew trying to spend intimate time together would be a bad idea. I should never have even tried. His big fat mouth…such a bad idea.

I slumped, finding that I just couldn't weep any longer. Tears still coursed freely from my eyes as I stared blankly over at the rain washed window. The sound of my door opening made me stiffen.

"Wolfram…?" Yuri's voice whisper-called, "You awake?"

I did not say anything, but he continued talking, assuming I was awake.

"Hehe…sorry about earlier Wolf, you know how it can be uh…inconvenient."

His footsteps were growing nearer as he continued blabbing nervously. He was acting as if nothing had gone wrong. He was trying to ignore it. Ignore me.

"Hey, Wolf…are you even listening to me?"

The light from his candle danced as he made his way around the bed until his face suddenly appeared in front of me. I barely moved; merely continued gazing past him at the window. Bandages were wrapped on his arms where the branches had scratched, and his right arm was in a sling, I noted dimly as his eyes grew wide with shock at the sight of my swollen eyes and flowing tears.

"Wh-what's wrong?" he asked loudly, quickly placing the candle on the bedside table clambering next to me on the mattress.

I glared up at him, the anger boiling up from the very core of me. I muttered darkly, "None of your business…"

He paused, taken aback by my harsh words. And began apologizing again, reaching for my shoulder, but I wrenched back, whispering dangerously, "Get out."

Yuri looked utterly confused. Worry clouded his eyes.

You bastard! Why can't you understand how I'm feeling? Do you know how much you hurt me every day? I hate you! The thoughts flash through my mind at a mile a minute. It's driving me insane how upset I am. I've never been like this before. I just want it to stop.

"Leave me alone, already!" I scream, clutching my hair tightly and squeezing my eyes shut.

For one awful moment, I thought he was just going to sit there. But after a short pause, I feel the bed rise as he stands. Then the sound of his bare feet padding across the floor makes my heart break. Somehow leaving me alone was worse than him staying. I cling to my pillow once again, biting back a whimper.

It's better this way.

"Idiot…"

My eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. A blanket was then thrown over me unexpectedly, and I twisted around. There he was kneeling on the bed, gazing down at me sadly.

"…why…?" I ask faintly, wiping at my wet cheeks.

"Because I care about you," he replied, fiddling with the bedspread.

Too bad it's not the same 'care' that I feel for you. I smiled miserably and muttered, "Yeah right…"

His hands on my shoulders startle me slightly. When my eyes meet his again, I see a fire blazing in his eyes that I'd only ever seen a handful of times.

"I'm not joking, Wolfram…"

I can barely breathe. The intense sincerity in his words was a little overwhelming. And then, all at once, it hits me. My chest is burning with the force of the fresh wave of tears, making me choke. I collapse into his arms, clutching his chest as I sob.

"I care about…you too!" I cry through sharp intakes of breath. "So much more…than you ever will…for me!"

His arms encircle me protectively, and he rocks me gently. It feels so good. I don't think we've ever been this close before now. Yuri's fingers gently entwine in my tousled golden locks. I'm starting to calm down, now. When I finally get my breathing under control, I push him away.

"Thanks, but…you really don't have to trouble yourself…"

I glare to my right at the window again, waiting for him to leave. That's when his uninjured hand reaches out and cups my cheek gently. I want to pull away, but he keeps me still by saying, "It's no trouble…"

"I want to stay here and be with you…" he continued after I only continued avoiding his eyes. "This is all really weird to me, okay? Earlier…I didn't know what to do. I panicked."

"Eh…?"

He sighed and sat back, rubbing the back of his neck in thought.

"Maybe…I like you too…?"

Once again, I only stared at him blankly.

"Don't joke like that, Yuri-"

"I'm not joking!" he cried, his cheeks turning a deep crimson. "When you were undressing me, I couldn't help but…I have always cared about you."

This was a dream. I'd cried myself to sleep, and I was now being tormented by fantasies that would never come true. I shook my head deftly. He merely smiled and took up my hand, squeezing it softly, "Wolfram, I didn't realize it, but I fell in love with you."

Without warning, he leaned forward and caught my lips with his own. I merely sat there, too stunned to even think. When he pulled away, his eyes began seeking for some sort of answer; I merely shook my head, my mouth opening and closing in disbelief.

"Wolf…" he whispered, his thumb tracing the line of my jaw.

I wasn't sure what to do. So many times I had imagined that he would tell me that he would be happy with my being by his side as his friend, but…he likes me back. And not just as a friend; loves me. Those words came out of his mouth!

"…what…?" I managed to ask numbly.

I gazed up at him with a mixture of fear and hope. Was this really happening?

He merely smiled, sat up on his knees, and pushed me down. My back hit the bed and I let out a little sound, but I couldn't move. His eyes were smoldering as he pressed his body flush to mine. Every nerve was on fire, sending waves of pleasure shooting from wherever he touched.

"Wolfram…I love you…" he whispered, his voice becoming husky.

My heart screamed for me to embrace him and accept the confession, but my head was still having a hard time accepting it. I tried pushing him away, but he merely took a hold of my wrists, and pinned them above my head. Pressing his face in close to mine, he kissed me again. My mind exploded with how much I enjoyed that. And then, his hips ground into mine.

"Mmmn…!" I moaned, still keeping our lips connected.

Roughly, he ran his hands along my body, pausing at my side to massage deep circles into my skin. I squirmed beneath him, something south of my navel responding enthusiastically to his every movement. I think he noticed and continued thrusting his semi-hard member against mine. Finally, after a few increasingly pleasurable minutes, I whimpered, "Yuri, please…"

Hungrily, he stripped both himself and me of our clothing, using my shirt to bind my hands. Without wasting any time, he locked lips with my erect nipple and began sucking. His fingers simultaneously working on my tight entrance. This was all happening so fast, that I couldn't help but be embarrassed by his forcefulness. And at the same time, I was overwhelmed by how good he was making me feel.

His teeth grazed my nipple making me shiver, and finally I resigned myself to letting go of my doubts. I panted thickly, "Want…want yours…inside…"

Just then, something of his normal self flickered into his eyes as he glanced up at me in shock. I don't think he was expecting me to let him in so easily. Almost shyly he asked, "Are you sure…?"

As a reply, I brought my tied hands up and over his neck and pulled him into a deep, needy kiss. When we broke apart, breathless, I saw the fire in his onyx orbs once again. He turned me over onto my belly and slipped an arm underneath to set me up on my knees. I took deep, calming breaths as he positioned himself behind me. It would be painful. Mother told me that much.

The head of his cock pressed against my slick entrance, making me squeal with discomfort. It felt foreign, but not entirely unwanted. The pleasure that his fingers had given me earlier was enough to motivate me. I forced myself to relax, clutching the sheets and resting my head on my arms.

It seemed like ages before he was able to work half of the way in, and by then, my legs were shaking so bad I could barely stay up. But he didn't give me a chance to rest; he pulled part of the way out, and then pumped in again, going deeper. I gasped, the feeling of his hard member forcing its way in against my slick walls.

My heart was racing. I couldn't think. My nails were digging into his back. All I could feel was how good it was to be so close to him. To be connected like this…

It was getting hard to breathe. All I could do was moan as he thrust deeper and harder into me.

"Ahn…Yuri!"

Our skin turned slick with the sweat of our passion. I vaguely thought it was amazing how fast this was all happening. And then he shifted his arm around my waist changing his position as he plunged into me. It was a shock how good it felt. For a moment, I thought it had been my imagination, but then he pushed in once again making my entire body tremble.

"Does that feel good...?" he asked breathlessly, his fingers entangling in my hair as he pressed our foreheads together.

I couldn't answer, merely pushed back against him, asking for the incredible pleasure that only he could give me again. And it was like this, pressed together intimately, that I came long and hard. Suddenly, it was like an intense wave of this indescribable feeling erupted from me. I was pouring out my very being. Clutching tightly, I cried out to Yuri. All I could do was hang on, eyes shut tightly as I trembled under him.

When I gained control of my sight, I gazed blearily up at Yuri, who appeared to be just as dazed as me. I smiled weakly and tugged on the back of his neck with my still tied hands. He collapsed on top of me, panting and resting his head against my slick chest.

"Amazing…" he muttered after a moment, as his arms wrapped around my midriff.

I held him tightly, resting my chin on his head, unable to voice my own awe. We lay there on the bed, naked, and happy.

My life is solely governed on principal. If I make a promise, or something is expected of me, it is my duty to uphold it and my honor. That's why, no matter what, I'll stand by Yuri. And now I know he'll stand by me until the very end. We love each other…the end.

* * *

a/n: SO THERE! I'm sorry CIC! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE talk to me! I was a huge git, and I'll never do it again!

Lochlan-and-Lillith, I have to give you a shout out. Without your help, I would have totally been buggered! You are a life saver! And your writing reminds me so much of CIC's so if she starts talking to me again, I will have to introduce you two!

Love you readers! As always I'll see you in the next! Cheers!


End file.
